It Can't Come Quickly Enough
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Alec's version of valentines Day – An annoying time of the year where the government likes to bleed mundane's of their money. Malec Clace Simon/Isabelle. Malec centered, major fluff 3


Valentines Day – An annual commemoration held on February the 14th celebrating love and affection.

Valentines Day (Alec's version) – An annoying time of the year where the government likes to bleed mundane's of their money. Or a day in the year when Isabelle decides to make tray loads of oddly shaped (Alec presumed they were meant to be heart shaped, but after being cremated they turned out rather mangled) cookies that could be used as weapons.

Alec turned over and covered his head with his lumpy pillow, trying to muffle the shrill noise of the smoke alarm. He could hear the faint sound of commotion downstairs, and soon the sound stopped.

"ALEC!" His parabati's voice rung up the stairs "Stop sulking in your bed, you can't stay in there forever; It's already noon. You should taste the cookies Isabelle made, they're…_amazing" _Alec almost laughed at the blatant lie and the sound of Isabelle kicking up a storm – that is, if he wasn't being so pointedly depressed.

"I'm asleep" Alec mumbled, the door creaked open and Jace's head snuck in, he frowned at the mess of the room, glancing towards the graying sock dangling over the lamp and the mud covered boot's lingering in the corner, those mud stains were going to take forever to get out the carpet.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Jace informed, Alec frowned and rolled onto his back, staring at Jace with slightly concerned eyes "I think Isabelle created a deadly chemical reaction"

"If you're going to throw up, please do it quietly and away from my bed" Alec said, Jace sighed and closed the door behind him, leaning against the wall and turning on the light, much to Alec's discomfort.

"Look…Alec…"

"Please, just leave me alone" Alec sighed; he sat up and ran a hand through long black hair, sweeping it to the side to it stayed away from his eyes. He felt his stomach twist as Jace's eyes locked on his "Call him"

"I…I can't Jace…he hurt me too much…"  
"But you love him" Trust Jace, to always put things bluntly "And I'm sure he loves you too, he's what, called you sixteen million times. It's too early to be dealing with sappy teen drama. Are you sure you saw what you saw?"

"I know what I saw!" Alec snapped, and instantly felt guilty at the look that crossed his parabati's eyes "He was kissing someone else"

Jace just sighed again, smiling when he heard familiar footsteps tapping up the stairs before the door was pushed open, Clary leaned in. She was wearing a pretty strapless in a shimmery white dress, pulled in at the waist with a red belt. Her shoes matched her dress while her fiery red hair fell in unruly red curls around her shoulders.

She flushed, clearly getting that she had interrupted something "Isabelle told me to tell you guys that the party starts in an hour" 

Alec's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Party? What party?"  
Clary shifted from foot to foot "We got an invite yesterday, from Magnus"  
Alec shuddered at the name "I'm not going" He snapped back, while Clary looked a little striken at the comment, Jace smirked "So me, Isabelle, Clary and Simon get to go to a party and get smashed?"

Alec blanched "Well obviously, don't drink too much"

"But if you're not there to 'mother' us, then there's no one there to tell us not to drink" Jace smiled, Alec glanced to the side, a look of annoyance flickering over his face.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to him"

Jace beamed; Plan success.

(One hour and plenty of burnt cookies later)

The décor seemed to shimmer, the makeshift dance floor packed with people dancing, or grinding, Alec added as an afterthought. Some where paired off in the corners, clutching sparkling pink drinks and giggling in their own love hazed world, Alec frowned and looked away quickly. Isabelle was off with Simon somewhere, despite him being a daylighter, he was responsible and therefore Alec knew his beloved sister was in good hands. He could see Jace and Clary swaying to the music, his arms wrapped around her waist while she idly talked to him.

And here he was, standing like a lemon near the bar, downing another one of those pink beverages that tasted like strawberries and something alcoholic.

"I didn't think you would show" A silky voice informed, Alec didn't have to think to recognize the voice, that dark, purring voice that he'd missed, however, on the outside he shot the Warlock a sideways look, one that said he wasn't enjoying himself.

"I need to look over my siblings" Alec mumbled, despite the room being filled with the load techno music, Magnus seemed to understand, because he bobbed his head. Sending an array of silver glitter to shower down to the floor, he was dressed to impress. In tight fitting black leather trousers and a tight red mesh shirt. His hair spiked up with red streaks, crusted with glitter.

"You didn't call back" Magnus uttered softly, Alec could tell the older male was frowned, and his vision blurred at the edges. He sniffed quietly and shoved his hands into his pockets, trying desperately not to attract attention.

"Why?" Magnus whispered, Alec shook his hair from his face, watery blue eyes linking with stunning amber green.  
"W…Why" He whispered shakily, though his words were edged with anger "Y…You cheated on me! That's why" 

Magnus frowned in confusion, before a look of realization hit him "O…Oh, you saw"

Alec's temper began to flare, the tears which had been irritating his eyes now dribbled down his face, and he rubbed harshly at his face "Of course I saw! Y…You were kissing some…some…"

His words were cut off when Magnus wrapped his arms around him, pressing the black haired boys face flush against his neck, hands rubbing at his back "He was nothing Alec. Please, he was nothing; I told him that I had a boyfriend whom I love dearly. Alec-Love. You know I would –could- never replace you. I love you" 

Alec bit his lip "I…I love you too" His uttered out, Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Alec's head, grinning, he purred "My bed's been awfully lonely without you"

Alec blushed, and glared at the warlock who laughed, slinging a lean tan arm around his shoulders. Smiling, Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's.

Maybe Valentines wasn't so bad after all.

**Magnus and Alec and Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her want to wish the people in the MI fandom a happy valentines day. :D**

Go on, share some love. R&R


End file.
